Pinball (NES)
Pinball is a game for the NES that was made by Nintendo. Like the name suggests, the game is a pinball game, that is featured on a big board. There is also a minor cameo featuring Mario and Pauline. The game was later released on the E-Reader, and on the game Animal Crossing as an extra. The Board Much like every pinball game, the flippers are at the bottom. Right above them are two bumpers then three circles that, when hit, will give you one hundred points each time. Right under the orange circle are three eggs. Once you hit one of these eggs a baby chick will pop out, and hitting it again will make it disapear. If you manage to hit all three of the eggs at once, then two stoppers will appear at the sides of the board. To the left of the three circles are seven numbered targets; if all of them are hit the six pink lines to the right of the circles will be removed, allowing the pinball to go back to the top. Right above the three circles are five cards with the letter 'N' on them; if all of them are turned over, you will get a stopper, and the whole course will turn yellow. To the right of the cards is a brown hole that leads to the bonus area. On the top half of the board, there will be two flippers, just like at the bottom. Legacy Four versions of Pinball have been released since it was initially launched on the NES. A complete, playable version of the game was included in the Nintendo 64 video game Doubutsu no Mori and its Nintendo GameCube remake Animal Crossing. In 2002 Nintendo re-released it as one of the several e-Reader games under the name Pinball-e. Near the launch of the Wii in 2006 Nintendo made the game available on the Virtual Console for that system. In Family BASIC, a piece of software made for the Famicom in Japan, the penguin that appears in Pinball makes a brief appearance in Game 1 along with the Sidesteppers from the arcade classic Mario Bros. In the Game Boy Advance video game WarioWare Twisted! a microgame appropriately titled Pinball appears based on the NES game. It is similar to the Breakout-styled minigame that is present in Pinball. The actual surface is circular instead of flat and to control Mario the player must twist the Game Boy Advance or Nintendo DS. There are three stages and each stage lasts only a couple of seconds and becomes progressively harder as the speed increases and the paddle size decreases. It was on the 16 games featured in NES Remix. In August 2019, the Arcade Archives version of Pinball was released in the Nintendo Switch eShop. External links *Pinball at Nintendo.com *Pinball at Virtual Console Reviews Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, NES) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, NES) Category:1984 video games Category:1985 video games Category:1986 video games Category:1989 video games Category:2006 video games Category:Pinball games Category:VS. System games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo (Japan) Category:Games published by Nintendo (North America) Category:Games published by Nintendo (Other regions) Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Launch titles Category:Arcade Archives